infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Quiver (IUCU)
"I'm done being your errand boy. And if you send your men after me, expect them to die." ''-Brett Daniels'' Brett Daniels is a former assassin and vigilante operating in Wave City. After struggling to find his identity within the Advanced Assassins Guild, Brett found out what was really going on and resolved to stop them after his former employer Bennett Talbot sent an assassin named Gray Fallon to kill him. To do this, he took on the moniker Quiver and vowed to protect his people from villains such as Talbot and Fallon. When an alien warlord threatens humanity's safety, Brett is enlisted into a team of heroes to stop the villain. When Trabaxas kidnaps him, Brett uses his knowledge of Trabaxas's plan to help the team bring the villain down. Quiver is portrayed by Alan Ritchson. Biography Early Life Youth Brett Daniels was born in Wave City to unknown parents. As a child, he became best friends with Dom Wilkins and started dating Carol Sampson, although the two soon realised they weren't a great match. Brett later meets Ricky Lauer, a quirky but lovable hacker who has been in trouble with the law a few times. Brett and Ricky would later lose touch. Becoming an Assassin At some point in his life Brett joins the Advanced Assassins Guild, and meets his boss Bennett Talbot, a ruthless and sadistic man willing to take any contract. Brett becomes the AAG's best assassin, and at some point he meets the love of his life Nadia Thomas. However, Nadia is unaware of Brett's double life, and Brett chooses to keep it that way. The Assassin Conflict Leaving the Guild Brett is sent in by Talbot eliminate a man named Yuri Markov, a Russian Sleeper Agent in the USA. Brett lines up Markov's routine perfectly and shoots him as he leaves his house, but he does not count on the arrival of Mari Rowe, a young woman who gets in the way of Brett's shot, resulting in her death by an arrow. After realizing what he has done, Brett escapes the area and confronts Talbot, who considers her death necessary in their mission. Angered by Talbot's words, Brett chooses to leave the life of an assassin, but Talbot makes a subtle threat that he will not let him leave so easily. Returning Home Brett chooses to escape to his hometown of Wave City, where he reconnects with Nadia. However, as they go shopping Talbot calls Brett and warns him to come back. When Brett refuses, Talbot promises him that he will die a slow and painful death. Talbot also threatens to reveal his secret identity to Nadia, but Brett promises that he won't get the chance. After receiving Talbot's threat, Brett reunites with Dom and Carol, and he has lunch at a diner with them. Nadia joins them for lunch and they converse, with Nadia proposing the idea of marriage, which scares Brett. However, Brett suddenly notices a flash by the window, and Brett makes an excuse to leave. The dot follows Brett to the bathroom, and he is suddenly shot at by a silence sniper rifle, although he is left unharmed. Brett evades the shooter, who makes his escape as Brett tracks his last known whereabouts. The First Confrontation Brett chooses to keep his attempted assassination a secret from Nadia, and they return home. However, when they turn on the TV they hear about a series of assassinations, and Talbot leaves him a text message telling him to be cautious, worrying Brett. After picking up some groceries, Brett heads to a parking lot, where he suddenly gets the feeling that he isn't alone. He is confronted by a man he identifies as Gray Fallon, who has been tasked by Talbot to kill him. They engage in a a fist fight, but Fallon emerges victorious and Brett is left badly beaten. However, Brett manages to escape before he can finish the job. Brett hides in the home of Ricky, who is surprised to see Brett. It is casually revealed that Ricky knows about Brett's double life as they were once partners, with Ricky providing him with contracts. After some arguing Ricky agrees to patch Brett up, and Brett is surprised when he sees Carol. Carol yells at Brett for getting himself into a violent situation and Brett is forced to reveal his life as an assassin to her, although he asks both Carol and Ricky not to tell Nadia. Nadia's Capture Realizing that he will have to stop Fallon, Brett recovers his old suit and his bow and arrow, and retrains himself with help from Ricky and Carol. Brett later learns that Talbot has come to Wave City, further worrying him. Brett returns home to a suspicious Nadia, who believes that he is up to something. Brett assures her he isn't, but Nadia doesn't believe him. After Brett leaves, he doesn't realise that Nadia is tailing him, and is unaware that Fallon has kidnapped her until Dom arrives at his home, and Brett is forced to tell him the truth about everything. Brett then realises he will have to kill Fallon as he has no other choice. A Battle Among Killers With Ricky's help, Brett is able to track Fallon and Talbot to the parking lot he had his last fight in. Before Brett leaves, Ricky suggests that Brett create a moniker to go along with his suit, and Carol suggests that he use Quiver like the one on his back. Quiver arrives at the parking lot after seeing several dead police officers. He intervenes when Fallon tries to shoot Detective Harry Wilkes, and he destroys the bullet with an arrow. Quiver demands to know Nadia's location, but Talbot arrives and reiterates that he warned Quiver that there would be consequences for leaving the AAG. Quiver and Wilkes then engage in a fight with Fallon and Talbot, with Quiver taking on the former. Quiver and Fallon's battle lead them to the local Shopping Complex, where Quiver demands to know where Nadia is. He hears Nadia screaming, and Fallon stabs Quiver in the shoulder, injuring him. Quiver evades Fallon's shots and makes it to Nadia, but his mask is badly damaged and Nadia sees his real identity. Fallon intervenes and after a brief struggle, Quiver stabs the former in the side, incapacitating him. Fallon taunts Quiver into killing him but Quiver refuses, and when Wilkes arrives he allows Fallon to be arrested for his crimes. Quiver asks Wilkes where Talbot went, and Wilkes informs him that he lost him. Quiver returns to the Parking Lot with Nadia, where he finds Talbot with a detonator. He shoots Talbot in the leg, injuring him, but Talbot promises Quiver that he will die in the complex and he presses the detonator, causing both the mall and the parking lot to explode, although Quiver and Nadia escape to safety. Quiver then watches Talbot fly off in his helicopter, but Talbot notices that Brett has survived his assassination attempt. The Truth As Brett dines with Nadia, Dom, Ricky and Carol, he is visited by Wilkes, who was invited to dine with him. After learning that Wilkes is the new interim Captain of the WCPD, Brett announces his intentions to rid himself of the suit. Nadia and Wilkes persuade him not to, as with everything that has happened Wave City will need a hero to help the citizens in peril. Nadia arrives as Brett puts on his suit. Nadia makes Brett promise to stay safe whilst he fights, but Brett makes no promises and he kisses Nadia. Ricky then informs Brett that they have a situation, and Dom gives him the location as Quiver heads out to help the people of Wave City. Invasion of Earth Recruitment Quiver is taking down a criminal export in Wave City when he is assisted by Black Shadow and Blackbird. Black Shadow removes his mask and reveals himself as Jack Calvin, and asks Quiver to join him after revealing that a villain named Trabaxas is threatening the city. Quiver accepts, and is given a location to go to. First Assault Brett joins Jack and Amy at the HPA and meets Randall Sykes and Mitchell Quaid. Brett is then admired by Gordon Roth, who admits that he is a fan of his due to his way of taking down criminals with a bow and arrow. Just then, Brett and the others are introduced to General Mike Hilton, who demonstrates the threat that Trabaxas poses to them. They are alerted to an attack from Trabaxas in a small town near Delta City, and Quiver, Black Shadow, Blackbird, Rush and Hercules confront Trabaxas, who nearly kills them until they are saved by Oracle and Golden Samurai. The team is then forced to retreat. Attack on the HPA Brett returns to base with the others and witnesses the animosity between Jack and James, choosing to do some target practice instead. He is met by Lyndon Danko, who realises that Brett is different from the others as he isn't afraid to kill if necessary. Brett states that he was an assassin but that he is trying to change, but he will put an arrow through Trabaxas's heart when he gets the chance. After a small amount of time Trabaxas attacks the HPA, and Quiver arrives to help out, only to be outmatched by Trabaxas, who then proceeds to kidnap the former and take him to a warehouse in Delta City. Captivity Brett attempts to look for a way to escape, only to come face to face with Trabaxas, who warns him that his Extinction Bomb will destroy Delta City and will show Earth that he is not to be messed with. Brett realises that it will not only destroy Delta City but the entirety of the USA, and warns Trabaxas that his team is going to stop him. Trabaxas is not worried, and leaves Brett to his own devices. Brett manages to find a lockpick that allows him to escape his cage, but Trabaxas notices his disappearance and orders his Vartoxan army to find him. Brett kills several Vartoxans and escapes on a small ship, returning to the HPA just in time to reveal Trabaxas's plan. Invasion of Delta City Brett puts on his suit to accompany the others, and they land in Delta City after Trabaxas attacks. After Black Shadow tells the team to split into groups, Quiver works with Oracle by handing him a specialized arrow that destroys a small fleet of Vartoxans. Quiver then assists the rest of the team as they destroy two other ships, causing Trabaxas to come to ground. After fighting Trabaxas (who momentarily overpowers Quiver and the others), they defeat the warlord, who attempts to escape, only for Oracle to teleport to his ship with him. Quiver is present when Oracle sends a message out to the Universe and uses a net arrow to help Oracle when he falls and Blackbird and Golden Samurai catch him. Aftermath Brett returns to the HPA with the others, and agrees when Danko is made to be the official liaison of the team. After Hilton congratulates them, Brett agrees with the name Infinity Knights after Randall suggests it. Brett later joins the others as they head to Metro City to eat in Mitchell's cafe. After meeting Megan Cross (Mitchell's girlfriend]], Brett is surprised when Megan's brother Evan enters. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Nadia Thomas- girlfriend and confidante * Brett's Team ** Dom Wilkins- childhood best friend and team mate ** Ricky Lauer- good friend, confidante and team mate * WCPD ** Detective/Captain Harry Wilkes- police ally * Carol Sampson- ex-lover and friend * Infinity Knights ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- team mate and leader ** James Jordan/Oracle- team mate ** Amy Baker/Blackbird- team mate ** Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai- team mate ** Mitchell Quaid/Hercules- team mate * Heroes Protection Agency ** General Mike Hilton ** Sarah Halford ** Lyndon Danko- team liaison ** Gordon Roth Enemies * Gray Fallon- attempted killer and enemy * AAG ** Bennett Talbot- former superior turned enemy * Yuri Markov † - victim * Mari Rowe † - accidental victim * Trabaxas † Appearances * Quiver * Infinity Knights Notes Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Quiver Media Category:Quiver Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Leading Characters Category:Advanced Assassins Guild Members Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Assassins Category:Movie Superheroes Category:Lead Superheroes Category:Male Superheroes